


Rainbow Connections

by CongressIsAliens



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (They're very good at their jobs), Almost certainly OOC, Alternate Universe-Fuck the Canon, Death Star, Drabble, Fluff, Imperial propaganda, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage, Non-Linear Narrative, Songfic, Star Wars Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Word vomit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: Right now they fall away,Right now it's just us two,Right now we make a promise:If you do, then I do too.Or, Tarkin and Krennic get married.
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Rainbow Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/gifts).



> Based off the song Rainbow Connections by Garfunkel and Oates.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MneRtx7x2vs
> 
> Dedicated to oneinspats for their excellent Tarkrennic fics.

_Just after the storm breaks, with the perfect amount of light,_

_You can catch a glimpse of magic, if the timing is right._

When Krennic slides the ring onto his finger, tears threaten to spill out of Tarkin's eyes for the first time in years. 

It's just hit him- he's getting married. 

A nagging voice at the back of his mind warns him, what will the emperor say? what will the rebels do? what will this make of his future? But he ignores this voice, falling into the warm and comforting embrace of Orson Krennic. 

_Rainbows are improbable, beautiful, and rare,_

_But so are you, and so is this, the love that we share._

He never would have thought that he'd ever marry, much less the man he's feuded with many times over power. 

They had met before, many times, argued over tens of subjects, but they first _really_ met in a broken lift. 

Much of maintenance was on planet-side leave, and those left were fixing larger problems, such as the heat issues that plagued the barely-inhabitable Death Star. 

So Tarkin stood in an elevator with an insufferable Krennic for over an hour before speaking to him. Both having exhausted messages to answer and directions to gaze, they eventually talked to each other. 

That particular conversation had started banally, talking about construction on the Death Star. Yet somehow it led into relieving memories from the Imperial Academy, the Clone Wars, battles they had won and lost.   
  
Upon the fourth call from maintenance saying something more important had come up, Krennic (that madman) had clambered up into the shaft and repaired it in less than ten minutes. When he reentered the elevator, his normally pristine uniform smeared with grease, Tarkin had been beyond shocked.

Perhaps it was the relaxed state of mind, perhaps he was going insane, but the words that slipped out of his mouth could not be stopped. "I could kiss you for that, Director."

It should have come as no surprise when Krennic did.

_Too vast to hold, and too small to name, it's no wonder why_

_You have to stand between the rain and the sun to see a rainbow in the sky._

Normally, nobody lost their temper in a Death Star Council meeting. If they did, all it would take was a strong gaze from Tarkin and they settled. 

However, this was not an ordinary meeting. This was the third long meeting in a day, and all those around the table were tired and irritable. Tempers flared, and it took the slamming of a hand on the table to get the unruly members to settle. 

Most did not notice the subtle clank of a ring on a hand hitting the table. Marith'd did. 

it was fortunate that Marith'd knew nothing of who Tarkin's fiance was. 

Unfortunately, Marith'd was the author of the gossip column in the Death Star's entertainment newspaper, and her article was due the next day. 

** THE GRAND MOFF'S ENGAGED-TO WHO? **

_All the things that had to go right, all the things that had to go wrong_

_That lead us to the place where we were going all along._

The emperor senses that Tarkin is to be married soon, and heartily approves.

When Tarkin tells him that it's Krennic, he seems only mildly surprised, but nevertheless approves the marriage. Something about the perfect propaganda, the perfect timing, the perfect everything. 

That isn't to say there aren't hiccups. There is constant talk of the Rebels infiltrating the wedding to assassinate the leaders. At the wedding, every officer and soldier in the crowd is to carry a loaded blaster, with guards at every entrance. The entirety of the Imperial Broadcasting Corps works round the clock shoring up defenses against Rebel hackers (and throwing in a few little twists). 

_Right now they fall away,_

_Right now it's just us two,_

_Right now we make a promise:_

_If you do, then I do too._

But every night, Tarkin can look forwards to the kind embrace of his fiance. The planners work tirelessly to bring everything needed to the Death Star, and he and Orson only need to add their opinion.

Orson has almost a childish excitement towards the wedding. Some days, Tarkin's mood will improve just by being in proximity to him. 

_Don't know how we found it, but we did somehow._

_All the moments of our lives, were leading up to now._

Tarkin didn't believe in luck. Everything had an explanation, and while random chance certainly existed, the phenomenon of luck merely was constructed on hope.

However, with the slim chances that fell one after another into place, he couldn't help but maybe believe in some sort of influenced chance. 

As soon as Orson Krennic had burst into his life (and his heart), nothing would ever be the same. 

And Tarkin was okay with that.

_I used to feel uncertain, but now I realize_

_When I wanna see my future, I just look into your eyes._

One of the best moments in Tarkin's life was right after Krennic had come back from an expedition, obtaining control of crucial raw material.

As they laid together in Wilhuff's bed, both half asleep, Orson had murmured "I didn't miss a lot while I was gone, but I missed falling asleep like this. With you."

Wilhuff knew he was a goner. Maybe soulmates don't exist, but this is pretty damn close.

_Too vast to hold, and too small to name, it's no wonder why_

_You have to stand between the rain and the sun to see a rainbow in the sky._

Make no mistake, their relationship has been tough for the both of them. Neither man is out of the closet, and they have to pretend to just be acquaintances whenever they're not alone. 

Tarkin is certain that some of their coworkers are gossiping behind their backs. It's incredibly likely that some of them are betting on there being a relationship between the two of them as well. 

It's not something that particularly bothers him, really. 

(Occasionally he amuses himself thinking of the amount of people that will be shocked by the news.)

_All the things that make you - you, all the things that make me - me,_

_That lead us to the place where we were always meant to be._

Orson has always had odd tendencies. His mechanical mindedness gets him into trouble as often as not. His blaster is practically a second toolbelt with all the hidden additions, and Wilhuff has spent more than a few hours helping him scrub grease stains from dress pants.

Wilhuff knows he has his own quirks. No human is exactly normal, not even him. He just hides it well, being a perfect leader for the Empire. 

On the bridge, at least. In the quarters he unofficially shares with Orson, he's able to shed the facade and relax. 

He never knew he'd be able to enjoy another person's company quite like this.

_A rainbow doesn't choose to be a rainbow, it just shines in the sky,_

When Wilhuff wakes up, the bed is cold. A note on the small table by the bed reads "It's bad luck to see the groom on his wedding day- at least I think that's how it goes. I'll see you on the altar. Love, Orsie", with a heart underneath it. 

It's a small sentiment, but it makes Wilhuff's heart melt. Peering across the room, he can see Orson's dress uniform missing from the small closet. 

Their wedding will be in a few hours, in the middle of the A shift. Tarkin can still barely believe all of this is happening. He's marrying the most brilliant man he knows, the one who directed the construction of the entire station he's standing on. The one who saw _something_ in him. 

Lucky is not the word Wilhuff would prefer to use, but it's the one that seems to fit best.

_And there's nothing to debate, and there's nothing to deny._

He's ironed his uniform. Shined his boots. Polished his rank badge (and pinned a sprig of the Hai-ka flower, native to Eriadu above it). 

An attendant clips the small microphone to his undershirt. Wedding or not, every word Tarkin ever says on camera is recorded for a broadcast.

_Love might be a privilege, but marriage is a right._

The doors open, the music starts, every person in the room stands. The bishop of the Death Star is on Wilhuff's left, clutching a large book. There are far too many flowers and people for his liking, but none of that matters as he sees the man he loves walk down the aisle. 

Orson is walking tall and proud, his cape altered so it grazes the ground. As he approaches the altar, Wilhuff can see the flowers pinned above his rank badge, just like his own. 

Tears prick at Wilhuff's eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment as Orson steps up onto the altar. 

_So to all of you detractors who don't know you've lost the fight,_

"Ah, damn, another one of those dumb mandatory broadcasts."

"Yep. Wonder what sort of false propaganda they're bringing out today."

"Well, we aren't gonna see it. And neither is anyone else on this planet."

"Wait, why?"

"Today I'm showing you how to intercept the broadcasts."

"Won't they...notice?"

"Nah. They got bigger fish to fry."

"What if it's important?"

"It's probably just some dumb 'join the army' thing. Nobody's gonna miss anything."

"Alright. Show me how."

_To all of you in the darkness, we're here turning on the lights._

The rebels don't even notice at first. To them, they've successfully blocked another propaganda broadcast. 

Until an intern notices that the text under the Empire symbol is different. Instead of the usual "Experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by." the text reads "Rebel interceptors have blocked this peaceful broadcast due to their homophobic tactics. We will be online again shortly."

The Empire is more intelligent than the rebels had thought. They knew about the signal blockers. And they designed the perfect way around. 

(They knew their signals could be impenetrable, if they really wanted it. This way was just more fun.)

The intern is quick to point this out to the lead interceptor. Word quickly reaches the upper rebel leaders, who panic. Their data shows a horrifying picture- millions across the galaxy have seen this message. 

Millions of people have leapt to their own conclusions- and the leaders know exactly what those conclusions are. 

Their options are few and each is worse than the last. The Empire is a master of propaganda, and the Rebels know it. Any statement will be morphed into something the public wants to believe. 

The rebels don't realize it, but this is the moment they lose the fight.

_Now I stand with you for the world to see,_

The Empire is quick to jump on the Rebel's mix-up. Propaganda holos broadcast every day of the week, some staged, some not. Hundreds of thousands of new recruits join up, running from the Rebellion or running to the Empire. 

New policies are built and approved, one after the next. Tarkin and Krennik become the figureheads of the community. Both men are scary enough to keep their opposition away.

_My love, my dreams, and me._

Wilhuff and Orson hold hands throughout their vows. Each wrote a short, simple piece to say, yet each and every word makes Wilhuff's heart leap. 

They say the 'I do's', they place the simple gold bands on each other's fingers. 

"I now pronounce you-" the bishop proclaims,

_My love,_

"-husband-"

_my dreams,_

"-and husband."

_and me._

"You may kiss."

_Right now they fall away,_

_Right now it's just us two,  
_

_Right now we make a promise:_

_If you do, then I do too._

The cheer can be heard across the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh 90% of this is word vomit set to lyrics
> 
> The "canon" I used for this is that Krennic killed Jyn before she could transmit the plans, and Tarkin didn't blow up Scarif. The rebels leave and regroup, but their resources are limited. Leia is still captured, but due to C-3PO and R2-D2 never arriving on Tatooine with the message and plans, Luke never leaves and ANH never happens. 
> 
> The rebel cause is scattered without a leader, barely holding on, and then the wedding propaganda bomb hits. The rebellion is screwed, and disbands within the year.
> 
> (if you want, you can imagine the music from when Luke and Han get their medals [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjDaPOWdx6s ] as the music when Krennic walks up to the altar)


End file.
